Little Things
by Black Maya
Summary: For Signe. "I'd rather lose my fans who simply love my face, than my wife who loves me for me."


Good day to everyone! –Bow-

Been so long since I last wrote anything long!  
Cheers to my rusty writing and grammar! /dieshorribly

Credits to **Annabelle Rae** for helping me! Drop by her profile and read her fan fictions. I promise you that she's a really great writer.

This story is written for **Signe Little** (**little-cute-girl**) for the AoGA Secret Santa event! I tried to cover Little Things of One Direction, but well, I'm no singer to actually sing their song. ;3; I also wanted to write a SumireKoko fan fiction for you, but I saw that you've written much more NatsumeMikan fan fictions… soooooo yeaah xD Here's one for you! Hope you somewhat like this. : )

**Disclaimer:  
**_Gakuen Alice__ is __Higuchi Tachibana's__.  
The __title__ of this fic is __One Direction's__.  
The __plot__ of this story is __mine__._

**Little Things**  
_Black Maya_

It started with a comment.

"Too stiff, Mikan," he said in a harsh tone.

"I'm sorry for being stiff," Mikan said. Hurt was present on her voice and Natsume noticed it real well. But despite that, he didn't stop there. He continued to say how slow her movements were compared to others. She was quiet, accepting everything he said and just kept on doing her best to improve on how to dance the Macarena.

An hour later, Natsume asked her, "Are you taking this seriously?" And those words made her patience run dry. She was seriously serious on winning the competition she and her friends joined.

"Just stop," she said in a low tone.

"What?"

"Leave our room." Mikan said. Natsume hesitated and was about to tell her that she was being immature, but she continued. "Go out or something. It's just 2:30 in the afternoon."

"Mikan-"

"LEAVE!" she screamed.

"Mikan, be reasona—"

"It's Saturday, go have fun with Ruka or something. Leave. NOW." She said as she picked up a chair and aimed it at Natsume.

And Natsume went out of the room.

* * *

Night time came, and Natsume went back to their house.

Mikan and he had always argued over the littlest things. They argued on what was the best show, on how to bring up children, on how to cook meat, on just about _every single damned_ thing.

And today simply went a bit over the top. Did he finally step on the mine, which had been planted long before?

He slowly crept back in his room, and found Mikan sleeping. He snuggled next to her, embraced her warmth... Natsume missed her, despite being away for only a few hours.

Her eyes slowly opened, and he saw himself reflected in her eyes. She was looking at him, as if conveying a message that didn't need to be spoken of. But he didn't quite get it. He tilted his head and mouthed, "_What?_"

Then he saw her mouth move. "_Welcome home, stupid_."

And in that instant, he knew that their fight was over. He smiled, and so did she.

* * *

When he woke up, he felt cold. He didn't feel the lovely warmth of his wife. He couldn't find the hand, the hair, the legs, and the body of his wife. Instead, he felt a piece of a crumpled paper beside him.

Natsume sat up, the blanket slid down his torso down to his lap. He read the paper:

_"I just need to buy some things for Sumire. I'll be back by noon.  
Thank you for teaching me yesterday! Sorry for snapping like that! :(_

_I love you! 3 – Mikan Hyuuga_

_P.S. I'm sure you woke up late, so breakfast just needs to be heated. :)_"

So Natsume ate breakfast, watched TV, and went back to sleep. He woke up around three in the afternoon. Mikan was still not around. Where the hell was she?

After waiting for three more hours, Natsume was so sure that Mikan left him for another man. He stood up from his bed, showered fast, and was about to leave the room when he received a call from the telephone.

"What is it?" He asked rudely as he answered the phone.

"Come to the hospital. Quick, Natsume." It was Ruka. His tone sounded panicky, and Natsume was sure that something happened. He rushed out the door, not bothering to check if the door was locked or not.

* * *

Silence was present inside the white painted room. Everyone was looking at Natsume, waiting for him to react. _At least to show an emotion._

"Th—" Natsume started, but stopped. He took a short deep breath and announced, "May I ask everyone to please leave me alone with my wife." It wasn't a request, but an order presented to everyone inside the room.

Everyone else had almost left the room, except for the green-haired girl holding the hand of Mikan. She was simply looking at Mikan. Her eyes sparkled from the tears forming in her eyes. "Mikan… I'm sorry…"

"What did she need to get for you?" Natsume asked coldly. He looked away from Sumire and looked properly at his wife on the bed. Her eyes were closed. Her breathing was slow. Her lips were white as snow. Her cheeks weren't her usual color. Her hair was neatly placed—everything about her right now made her look like she was _dying_! Natsume wanted to push Sumire there for still being there with her.

"Our competition will be held next week. I was busy organizing things so that the event would flow smoothly…"

"Get to the point."

"I asked her to get some supplies for me from the shop I ordered from." Sumire quickly said. "I didn't expect for Mikan to be in a car accident!"

"Get out." Natsume ordered.

"Hyuuga—"

"Out." Natsume said as he went beside Mikan and placed his hand on her arm. Sumire sighed, looked at Mikan one more time, and then left the room.

"I'm really sorry, Natsume."

* * *

A month has passed and Mikan _is_ still in a coma. She became thin, Natsume concluded when he changed her clothes two days before when Hotaru couldn't come to help Mikan.

"Wake up already…" Natsume muttered when he planted a kiss on Mikan's forehead. "I won't do or say anything you don't want me to say already…"

Of course, if it were on a movie, Mikan would have miraculously woken up and would have had hugged him then and there.

But this was no movie drama.

"Mikan…" He whispered as he allowed his tears to fall again.

* * *

And just like any movie drama, Mikan did wake up. Three months later. With Natsume being in another country on a tour to greet his fans. Natsume found it unfair that it was Koko who Mikan first saw when she woke up. He found it unfair that Mikan wasn't looking for him.

He sighed as he looked at the picture of his wife neatly placed in his wallet.

"Continue speaking, Imai." Natsume said as he raked his hair with his hand.

"_Well, she's certainly still the same… But…"_ Hotaru stopped to speak.

"What's wrong?" Natsume's gaze shifted to his phone.

Hotaru stayed silent on the other line. Was she thinking of how to break the news to him? Was she thinking of how he would break down? Was she—

"Fuck, Imai! Spit it out!" He demanded in a stronger voice.

He heard her take a deep breath and uttered something. _Hesitance,_ he concluded. Hotaru was hesitating on telling him. "What is it, _please_ tell me already," Natsume dragged the word please to emphasize on how much he wanted to know what happened to his wife. He needed to know whether it was serious or not.

"_She doesn't speak, at all,_" Hotaru said. "_It's like she lost the ability to talk. She refuses to meet her doctor's eyes. She doesn't want to change her clothes… She refuses to tell me anything._"

"I'm going home. Tell her to behave or I'll punish her," he sighed.

"_As if you can punish Mikan._" Natsume was sure he heard Hotaru chuckle. He shut his phone and went out of his hotel room.

* * *

"Natsume, you can't leave. Your fans will be disappointed!" His manager frowned. "Please, just one more week. Plea—"

"I'd rather lose my fans who simply love my face, than my wife who loves me for me." Natsume looked outside the car. The view was blurry. Was it because the car was moving fast?

"This is your career, Natsume!" He heard his manager shout.

"And this is my life, Luna." Natsume simply said with a smile.

Luna sighed. "I'll book a flight for tonight."

* * *

He opened the door to her room and saw her looking at the big bright moon. She was laid on the bed, and she was humming to herself a tune she made up herself.

"I'm home…" Natsume said automatically. He wasn't thinking of saying it at all. When he saw her, he just… He just had to say it.

"_Welcome home, Natsume,_" Mikan mouthed.

"Why aren't you resting yet?" Natsume chuckled. "Sick people should rest."

"_Because—"_ But Natsume didn't understand the next words she mouthed.

"Why aren't you speaking?" He asked.

Her smile faded then. She pointed at the sketchbook placed on top of the table. He took it and handed it to her.

"_I can't walk anymore."_ She wrote. Natsume froze, but Mikan kept on writing. "_I lost my voice too."_

Natsume didn't know what to say. He was now simply staring at her.

She sat up and continued to write. "_I'm not suited to be your wife anymore. I'll be dragging you down. I'll be_"

"No, you won't."

"_YES. I WILL. Natsume, you know this yourself._"

"Mikan—"

She tore the page and pushed the sketchbook away. She held on his shirt, and before he knew it, her grip became hard and tears were streaming down her cheeks; her mouth was open, as if she were screaming. No sound came out of her. Not even the sound of her sobs could be heard.

"This is just a little thing. We'll overcome this. Together. I know we will. We always had, Mikan," he said as he pulled her to a hug. "For better or for worse. Remember our vow?"

He felt her nod.

"Then stop crying, Mikan." He planted a kiss on her forehead. And then she pulled away from him, grabbed his hand and started to write.

_Cheesy_, she wrote.

He paused for a moment, and simply looked at Mikan. Tears were still present, but she was smiling now. Smiling from the heart.

"You're calling me cheesy when you're the one who placed yourself in a bad situation by not telling anyone—because you wanted me know you're condition first, before anyone else."

She opened her mouth to retort. She took his hand again and started to use her fingers to write again.

_You are so MEAN._

"And you like me for that."

_Wrong._ _It's not like. _

"You're the—" But he was cut off with a kiss from Mikan. Her lips still felt perfect on his lips.

When she broke away from the kiss, Natsume grinned, "See, you're the cheesy one."

Her cheeks were red, and Natsume faintly saw the eleven-year-old Mikan then.

"We'll get over this, kay? Go to sleep now."

She lied back down and mouthed him a 'good night'.

"Good night." Natsume responded. He closed the blinds and everything went black.

-0- **Author Note** -0-

_**Merry Christmas, GA Fandom!**_** :)**

P.S. I know it sucks. Please don't flame.

_December 24, 2012_

_3:11 pm_


End file.
